Kur Returns
by InvaderXion
Summary: Kur returned and this time he's angry. Will Zak's family be able too separate him and Kur? Will Zak be strong enough too rid himself of Kur again? This is my continuation of the series. I hope you enjoy it!
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first Sec ret Saturdays fic. I have wanted too make a Secret Saturdays story for a while and now I'm writing it. There will be periodic anime references. Review if you find them, or if you don't just review anyway. This story has no pairing. Yet. This chapter will have both the prologue and the first chapter. Zak is 13 in the series I think. Disclaimer- I don't own SS. If I did Zak would have been revealed too be Kur. Enjoy!**

Prologue 2 years after the War of the Cryptids

My name is Zak Saturday. Two years ago I defeated V.V. Argost and lost my Kur powers. Things had changed. I am a Cryptzoologist in training. Also with that last year on a training trip a dragon cryptid bit me and injected some of its DNA, the only thing it did was make the skin on my arms and checks a little scaley and my eyes turn too slits when I get angry. I've changed, I'm 15 now. I cut the long dark black part of my hair up to the nape of my neck. But I let my white star shaped hair grow out and the ends peaked over my head. I traded my baggy clothes for a pair of black jeans and a orange long-sleeved shirt with our "logo" on it. Things really had changed. But they were good, But sadly that was about too change.

Ch 1 Kur Returns Zak's P.O.V.

"Zak! Come here sweetie." Mom called from the kitchen of our newly rebuilt home. After everything was over we began rebuilding not only our home but our lives.

"Coming Mom." I yelled as I walked in to the kitchen while mom was working on dinner. Today was my dads birthday so she was making his favorite, steak. Dad loves meat.

"I need you too keep your father busy until I'm ready. He should be in the lab. Train or something." She said looking back at me.

"Ok, how long do you need?"

"About a half hour." She replied as I walked away towards my room to get my claw. I still used it even though I no longer needed the hand to amplify my powers. I kept the staff longer though.

I found Dad in the lab like mom said. He was studying a slide of the dragon DNA that got inside me. Even though it's not a big deal and won't hurt me Dad still keeps trying to find a cure.

"Hay Dad what ya up too?" I asked even though I already knew.

"Studying more of that dragon DNA. That reminds me I need a piece of your hair to examine for genetical analysis." He said holding out his hand without even looking up.

"If you want my hair you going too have too fight me for it. You need to train your getting a little slack." I said baiting him, as I swung my claw around.

"Oh, you are going too pay for that comment." He said as he put his things away and I began running.

He caught up and we trained while, till Mom called us in. We celebrated all happy. Tomorrow was another day of celebration and moruning. Both the celebration of Argost's defeat, and Van Rooks death. We would celebrate, Doyle will come home with Zon and after we would visit Van Rooks grave.

"Ok boys it's time for bed." It was around 11 o'clock.

"Mom. I'm 15 can't I stay up past midnight?" I complained. I was having too much fun.

"No. But it's a big day tomorrow. Doyle and Zon will be home. We'll celebrate Argosts defeat." She said a little sadly after all Van Rook had sacrificed himself to protect her.

"I know. Fine!" I said. I got up and went too my room. I have a bigger room now that I'm older and fisk doesn't try too come in. It was my own personal batchelor pad. We didn't get many visitors and I didn't have many friends out side my family.

**Later that night**

As the Saturdays slept soundly waiting for the next day a visitor sneaked in. He set no alarms and walked silently, not even Fisk or Komodo sensed him. The man made his way too the room of Zak Saturday. As he entered the room he stared at Zak, he had a strange look on his face. The man stopped next the bed and said, "Oh Zak Saturday. It sure has been a while."

The mans eyes flared up with a orange aura and a weird question mark poped up on them. He pulled a small orange jewel from his pocket and sat it on Zaks forehead.

"It's time you returned too what you really are." He said as the glow faded from eyes and transferred to Zak. The mans body walked out and would return too the place it was before Kur took him.

The next morning the Saturdays woke up and Zak was gone. Kur had returned and taken Zak with him.

**The end of my first chapter. Review if you think you found the anime reference its not a quote but a reference to a characters appearance. I will have the next one up for now but for now tata.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So my profile has set update days for my stories and soon I'll start sticking to them. Anyway, this chapter is going to be on the right day. It will have Kur as a dominant character from now on. I'm going to try to update my others soon. Remember I don't own the Secret Saturdays. On with the story!**

The Saturdays searched their home many times over for their son. It wasn't like him to disappear. At first they was on a walk or something, but after a while they began to worry. Somewhere around noon Doyle and Zon arrived as they always did. Doc and Drew explained what was going on.

"We woke up and he was just gone. It's not like him to disapear." Drew said.

"Have you checked the security camera footage?" He asked giving them the lnly idea he could think of.

"We completely forgot about them they should help us clear some things up." Doc said, as they all headed to the lab to check the footage of last night. The footage revealed what happened to Zak.

They were all stunned.

"Drew, was that Kur?" Doc asked.

"There's nothing else it could be. But Kur's power disappeared with Argost." Doc said.

"Well that sure was something, and if it's not Kur I don't know what it could have been." Doyle said sarcastically.

"Maybe its possible that some residual Kur power returned and sought out Zak as it's host." Drew said. But she didn't like it.

They packed up the air ship and flew off to look for Zak. They might be gone a while. Their annual visit would have to wait.

"We heave news reports." Said Doyle who'd been watching for alerts. "A strange boy and animals in Washington D.C."

An image of the news show was put on the main monitor. It showed a boy with black/white hair, orange glowing eyes, and a orange gem on his forehead. All of the sudden the boy who stood surrounded by cryptids laughed.

"This is going to be fun. Today I will end the era of humans and usher in a new era of cryptids." They boy laughed again and told the monsters to attack. Then the boys eyes became slits and he breathed fire.

"My DNA is infused with cryptid. Make no mistake there will be no mercy." Zak/Kur said.

"The cryptid DNA has never allowed Zak to breath fire before." Doc noted. The others where too shocked to speak. Drew was the next to recover.

"Maybe it's because of Kur? But the question is why? While Zak was Kur he never wanted to hurt people."

"Well that's probably not Zak." Doyle said. "It seems like Kur took control of Zak when that gem was put on his forehead. If it's broken we might get Zak back."

"Wawawawa." Fisk said.( It means "We need to get Zak back.)

"Yah, Fisk. We all want Zak back. We just have to get close enough to break the gem." Doc said plotting a coarse toward their son.

In Zak's Mind

"Where am I?" Zak asked to no one. He looked around feeling sick and tired.

"Deep inside your mind. It odd you woke up this early or at all." A voice said. Zak realized the voice seemed very familiar.

"Who are you?" Zak asked.

"Think Zak. Who would I be if I was inside your head." The voice said. A boy with black/white hair and an orange gem on his forehead stepped out of the shadows.

"Your Kur! But that's impossible. You….. Your power was gone." Zak sputtered. His real thoughts were that he was Kur. How was Kur in front of him?

"Oh come on Zak. We both know what your thinking about. I was at one point part of you. But my mind has reawakened, and I plan to use it." Kur said with a smirk playing over his young features.

"If you've awakened why are we here?" Zak asked. Wishing for this conversation to end so he could go back to his family.

"I said my mind was reawakened. I don't have a physical body. That's why I need you. Your body is already used to my power and wont burn out." Kur explained.

"What does that mean for me?" Zak asked horrified by Kur's words.

"You have two options. One, I leave you here and let your mind die. Two, you merge with me and we continue one life as one again." Kur said. Neither option sounded very good. "Don't worry. I'll give you some time to think it over. But not much, I have great things in mind for us Zak." Kur left Zak alone with a hard decision to make.

While the Saturdays had reached D.C., The minute they saw him they where even more shocked.

"Kur! Stop this." Doc yelled up at him.

"So you know about me. No doubt you didn't think that your son would be capable of doing this. I am. Soon he will to, because he'll be a part of me." Kur said.

"That will never happen. We know how to defeat you. Once we destroy that gem we'll have our son back."

**Sooo I'm tired and evil so I'm going to cliffhanger. Sorry it took so long to up date but I'll try to update on a regular basis.**


End file.
